


The Swing of Things

by dapatty, s0ckpupp3t



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty, https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ckpupp3t/pseuds/s0ckpupp3t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Black Parade Era after Mikey comes back from taking his break. Mikey hasn’t been able to sleep since getting back on tour, Frank and Bob fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swing of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://turps.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**turps**](http://turps.dreamwidth.org/)’ birthday. We’re only a day late. Surprise? But seriously, all good things for you, bb!

Maybe Mikey was just surprised or not awake at all. He hadn’t really slept properly in a week, but he was just getting used to being back on tour and the lull of the bus noise wasn’t back to being soothing yet. Soon it would calm him, turn into an ever-present whisper that he was safe, surrounded by friends and vetted people and able to rest, but right now, it just reminded him that he wasn’t home with Alicia. He’d been on edge for days because of it. But then Frank had taken his hand, and Bob had thrown an arm over his shoulder and led him down the hall to the hotel room they were sharing. Mikey blinked and followed obediently, too tired to process or protest.

Inside the room, Bob sat Mikey’s backpack beside his and Frank’s overnight bag near the window as Frank peeled off Mikey’s hoodie. Bob came over and pulled Mikey’s t shirt over his head, while Frank unbuckled Mikey’s belt and unzipped his jeans, then worked them down Mikey’s legs and off. _Huh_. Being out of those jeans felt a little bit like freedom. Maybe he should have washed them a few days ago. Maybe he needed somebody to tell him to do that sort of thing. Mikey was vaguely aware of Bob undressing beside him, folding both their clothes and placing them on the chair.

Clad only only in his boxers, he let Bob’s gentle hands lead him over to one of the double beds and parked him there. He waited as Bob turned down the bed, waited as Frank haphazardly kicked out of his clothes.

“Crawl in,” Bob said, his hand cupping the back of Mikey’s neck, thumb massaging a little circle.

“Yeah,” Frank said, opposite side of the bed.

“But,” Mikey started and stopped. _This was your room. The two of you. Why am I even here?_ He didn’t say anything.

Frank was already crawling in as Bob gave him an encouraging little push.

“You need to sleep,” Bob said getting comfortable, tucking himself around Mikey like a really protective blanket.

“Gerard would have worriedly talked your ear off or did that thing where he earnestly doesn’t say anything but thinks really loudly,” Frank explained. “Or worse, completely ignored you and thrashed around trying to find the exact right color for blood for whatever he’s working on, for six hours straight.” Mikey laughed wryly.

“So, we want to make sure you finally get some rest. We just got you back.” Frank finished, nuzzling against Mikey’s chin at that last part.

“Then we’re gonna do some debauching in the morning,” Bob said with quiet satisfaction.

“Oh,” Mikey answered and gave Bob’s hand a little squeeze and tucked his nose into the bend of Frank’s neck as Frank rubbed his side.

“Yeah, ‘oh,” Frank was fucking beaming.

“I, uh. I probably stink,” Mikey realized out loud.

“You’re not too bad. We’ll shower after we get dirty,” Frank said, and his voice was already turning low and sleepy.

Bob rumbled pleasantly in agreement, his voice making little vibrations on Mikey’s back. Bob reached over Mikey and squeezed Frank’s shoulder. Frank reached over Mikey and ruffled Bob’s hair.

“Little shit,” Bob said fondly.

“Love you too,” Frank grinned. Then they both put their hands on Mikey, not poking or prodding or rubbing or anything, just keeping him still and soothed, and he fell asleep, warm and safe.

**********

Mikey woke up. His arms ached, like he’d fallen asleep in one position and not moved from it all night. He must have slept like a statue, easy and solid for the first time in a week. He had no idea where he was. It was something he was used to. Wake up in a hotel room in North America, you could be in Fairbanks or Toronto or Baton Rouge. But this was different. Someone was happy to see him. Or, at least, happy to have a dick snuggled up against his ass.

_...Frank._ Wait, make that two someones. The previous night’s fuzzy details revealed themselves in a hazy spin, and Mikey blinked his eyes open to see Bob.

Mikey smacked his lips together. His mouth felt like it’d grown fur, turned into a hamster, and died in its own stench.

Mikey got a mouthful of Bob’s t-shirt and wiped his teeth off, wincing as he rubbed his tongue across the roof of his mouth.

“Hrnnpfhwhy’rr you awake.” Bob grumbled.

“Frank’s dick,” Mikey grumbled back. For a little while, Mikey wasn’t sure if Bob had gone back to sleep or was considering the possible meanings of Mikey’s response.

“Good answer.” Bob sounded much more awake now.

“Oh good, you’re both awake,” said Frank. Mikey arched his back a little, grinding his ass against Frank, who sighed happily.

“How long have you--you know, never mind,” Bob said, laying his wide, calloused palms against Mikey’s bare chest.

Frank must have smirked or pulled a face over Mikey’s shoulder, because Bob rolled his eyes and slid his hands down Mikey’s sides to the waist of his boxers, pulling them down. “I’m guessing that expression means you have lube,” Bob said, his voice a little muffled by the way his face was pressed against Mikey’s shoulder. His facial hair tickled distractingly.

“I always have lube,” Frank replied, and Mikey heard the snap of a cap opening.

“I’ve noticed.” Bob’s voice was dry, but his smile was fond. Bob’s mouth found its way to Mikey’s nipple, his boxers were somewhere past the foot of the bed, and it occurred to Mikey that neither Frank nor Bob was wearing anything either, and their hands were roaming all over him and each other. After he’d had a full night of sleep. Mikey felt a sudden, blazing rush of love for Bob and Frank.

“Has it really taken you this long to realize how horny Frank is?” Mikey found himself smiling and then gasped when Frank’s slick finger tucked in between Mikey’s cheeks and started opening him up. “Fuck,” Mikey heard himself saying.

“Doesn’t look like I’m the only one lagging a little this morning.” Bob spit in his palm and reached down, tugging at Mikey’s cock, slicking him up and jacking slow.

“Okay, Mikes?” Frank asked tucking in a second finger and scissoring slowly. Mikey could still feel Frank’s dick, pressed hot and hard against Mikey’s thigh.

“Yeah,” Mikey moaned when Frank crooked his fingers just so. “Shit. Yeah. More. C’mon.” Mikey rocked back, trying to get Frank’s fingers deeper as he tucked in a third. Bob’s thumb circled the head of Mikey’s cock, smearing precome wetly across the skin, and Mikey whimpered.

“Doin’ so good,” Bob encouraged, kissing Mikey’s temple, his free hand in Mikey’s hair. “ _Look_ so good, shit.”

“Ready?” Frank asked.

“Yes, fuck,” Mikey groaned. “Please.”

“Do it,” Bob nodded and Frank removed his hand, but then his dick was there, pushing at Mikey’s hole. Frank went slow, easing in with little pumps of his hips. Mikey shifted to open more, to get him deeper faster. He was desperate already, and Bob’s hand was going to drive him insane.

Frank moaned when his balls were finally flush up against Mikey’s ass, then started to work up a rhythm that Mikey tried to match, feeling like he was being taken apart, with Bob’s hand wrapped around his cock, jerking him, and Bob’s lips on his, and Frank’s fingers grasping Mikey’s hips, probably leaving bruises.

It didn’t take long until Mikey was coming all over Bob’s hand, breaking the kiss to moan. Bob kissed his temple, whispered praises into his cheek and hair as Frank kept pumping, his hips shuddering. He gasped, then slumped with his face pressed between Mikey’s shoulder blades.

Frank pressed a kiss against Mikey’s skin and pulled out, causing them both to hiss.

“You’re gonna want us to shower now.” Mikey’s voice sounded put-upon even to his own ears.

“We are disgusting.” Bob agreed.

“If we get you off can we just shuffle over to the other bed where there isn’t a wet spot?” Frank asked hopefully.

“I’ll think about it.” Bob answered and Mikey could feel his smile.

“He’s probably going to make us shower anyway.” Mikey didn’t actually care. He was content. He felt protected and loved wrapped up in them, if a little sticky. Whatever, he’d been in way worse shape before.

“Well, in that case, we’ll just have to do something really filthy to Bob,” Frank decided, reaching over to curl his hand over Bob’s side, starting a wrestling match and round two. Mikey couldn’t help but laugh, feeling lighter than he had in days.


End file.
